Rise of the Cerberus
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Naruto has to take the place of the Kyubi when a bet is made with the god of death. Harem mainly Naruto x find out chapter two.
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry or any Character that shows up in this story.

**AN: Kind of a rewrite, but I put more planning into it and focused it giving it more of a plot. Also I hate Sasuke so there will be bashing.**

Konoha:

Eight years after the fox attack Naruto laid in a back alley barely conscious. His body covered in his own blood after another birthday beating. The ANBU that stopped it waited until the civilians were gone before proceeding to kick the child thinking Naruto was unconscious and left him for dead. All the while the Kyubi was laughing his ass off and the Shinigami had taken notice. **"When do you plan on helping him Kurama?"**

"**Hahaha When hell freezes over and you can't do anything to me this world needs me to balance it out. You have no power to force me now leave so I can enjoy his misery."** Kurama continued to replay the boy's memories for his own enjoyment.

'**If this continues the child of prophecy will bring despair instead of peace. Unless…' "Kurama I would like to make a wager." **Kurama was no fool, but the death god would only try and make a wager if she had something that was so valuable that it would force him to accept.

"**Speak your wager Death god."**

"**In ten years' time you shall fight the boy for your full power."** This intrigued the fox. **"If the boy wins he will take your place as the alpha Biju, but if you win you will be complete and free from sealing forever since the Uzumaki bloodline would die with the boy."**

"**What are the conditions?"**

"**You will be completely sealed away from the boy and unable to influence him or even know what he is up to."**

"**When our battle takes place it WILL just be ME and HIM. NO summons or outside help especially from YOU."**

"**Fine, do we have a deal?"** She extended her hands towards the demon that was too eager to accept.

"**I accept the wager and I will kill this brat slowly when we fight." **As soon as their hands touched the fox began to be absorbed by her. **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**

"**You are being sealed away from Naruto."**

"**THIS WILL DESTROY THE BALANCE YOU BITCH!"**

"**No as long as there is a being with the power to take your place it will be fine. Naruto will merge with the energy you are leaving behind becoming a full fledge Biju and will fight you for the other half which you are reuniting with. He will use the ten years to train and prepare from this day." **She absorbed the Kyubi leaving a giant orb of red youki in the cage. The pipes began moving attaching themselves to the orb. From the floor a blue orb of chakra rose next to the red it was the size of the red. **"Interesting, in order to not be consumed by the fox's power, forth charged his coil to match it. This makes all weak jutsu ultimately useless and it doesn't help that he isn't getting any training besides some minor self-defense." 'He needs help.'** With a wave of her hand and four figures appeared.

"Where the hell are we Vergil?"

"I was about to ask you the same question brother and I see Trish is here as well."

"Trish you know where we are?"

"No Dante I don't." Vergil drew his blade and pointed it towards another white haired man.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down bro he is Nero technically our brother."

"Screw you old man where the hell, are we?"

"Calm down kid none of us know where we are."

"**You are in the soul of Uzumaki Naruto sons of Sparda and Lady Trish."** They all turned to drawing their weapons, but when the turned to face her they lowered their guard feeling no urge to attack or defend themselves. **"Your four are here to train this young boy to control his new abilities."**

"Who are you?" Nero was the first to speak to the being that felt like a force of unavoidable nature standing before them.

"**I am the keeper of the dead so to speak. I am the one who summoned you into the boy so he can control his demonic power and come to terms."**

"You seem to assume that we will help without knowing if we are helping our enemy."

"**Naruto is a child that needs help and a family, but if you are not convinced I will have to show all of you his life so far." **Their minds were assaulted by flashes of the kid's memory feeling everything he went through and it went on for what felt like hours. Dante and Vergil seemed unshaken, but were enraged all the same. Vergil saw no honor even among the ninjas that were supposed to protect the boy. Nero was visible pissed and disgusted with the people. Trish felt sick; she was prepared to see the worse happen to anyone other than children. **"Now, Naruto needs to be informed and he may be hostile at first, but he is an intelligent young man." **

Naruto appeared lying in the water eyes looking around. "So they threw me into the sewer again and it looks like a new part as well." He stood up feeling no pain. "Who is down here? I can feel your eyes." Naruto turned to see five people standing before him.

"**Hello young Uzumaki please come closer there are people I would like you to meet and…"**

"Save it the last people who tried to _meet_ me in a sewer ended up dead so leave me alone." He started walking off, but felt a hand stop him. Naruto drew a dagger he hid on his body and swung at the blond haired woman who easily dodged his strikes that were aimed at the arteries he could reach.

'The child is going for the kill, he has major trust issues.' "Naruto we just wish to talk." Trish spoke in a calm tone that would have a soothing effect on anyone other than Naruto who heard similar voice followed by a knife in his arm.

"**Calm yourself Naruto and listen. If we wanted to harm you, you would be dead." **That stopped Naruto seeing as he couldn't lay one hand on the blond woman. If it was any indication they out classed him greatly. **"We are in your soul and they are going to train you to use you demonic powers."**

"So I am a demon." The dagger in his hand was inching towards his throat, but Vergil took it from his hands.

"Suicide is not an honorable way to die boy. If you were a demon you would have killed this trash filled village long ago."

"**Yes you were human until today, but you are the being that is meant to bring peace to the world. If anything you are an angel."** It took hours in his mind to get Naruto to trust them even if it was a little bit. The shinigami explained about his life and why the villagers wanted to kill him. She even told them all about the wager between her and Kurama.

"So I am now the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"**Yes and no, I want you to be the Jubi. Also you can choose any animal to be, but we will discuss that later first we need to get you out of this village."**

"I would like nothing more than to leave this place in the dust, but if I am leaving I want reparations."

"You mean stealing some clan secrets? I can get behind that." Nero seemed for and the others soon followed in the idea.

"**When you have collected everything you want simply call for me and I will transport you to your ancestral home where there are many things there to make your train fruitful." **With that she left Naruto in the care of the four.

"Are you sure you can pull off stealing from the village?" Trish showed concern that he would get caught.

"I can avoid ANBU class shinobi on a regular basis I only allow the mob to catch me because when they don't they mess up my apartment and mark up the prices even more. Even when they catch me they can't kill me since the Hokage would have their heads and a few shinobi actually care enough to protect me. Now do any of you know how I can get out of my head?"

"I don't know try concentrating on being awake, but what's the plan on getting your "_reparations_"?" Dante was kind of skeptical about Naruto being able to pull it off.

Naruto began to fade, but not before stating I accomplish my goals.

Naruto woke up and set off to prepare to leave. Naruto gathered what he had at what passed for his home and placed them in a storage scroll and left towards the Namikaze compound technically the only abandoned compound since the Uchiha still lives in his. It was too easy plundering the compound for all of the scrolls. He found two letters addressed to him. Naruto didn't bother reading them he placed them into the storage seal. Naruto created another storage seal for the money left in the vault. Naruto finished up and head towards the Uchiha compound.

It was the largest clan in the village, but now their home was a ghost town. Naruto entered the head mansion now brooding castle of king emo. 'Itachi-Nii should have killed you, you pompous prick.' Naruto walked into the dining room and was surprised to see a pile of scrolls unguarded. 'What the hell, Hyuga, Yamanaka, and his own. Sasuke just leaves them unguarded in his dining room. The only scroll that has been open was his clan.'

'Maybe he holds to much pride for his own clan to learn from others.' It took every ounce of restraint to not yell.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered wondering how Vergil if he remembered correctly was talking to him.

'Speaking to you from your mind. Just think out loud and we will be able to hear you.'

'Can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear kid. We were thinking of teaching this Sasuke guy a lesson.' Dante peaked Naruto's interest and he knew it. 'Take the scrolls and leave a note signing it simply the Thief.'

_Dear Uchiha_

_You are an idiot for leaving these scrolls unattended_

_Gratefully Yours_

_The Thief_

Naruto skipped over the Aburame's because for their jutsus there had to be bugs inside his body (not something he wanted) and Yamanaka's compound (since the scrolls from the last Uchiha was good enough) heading towards the Nara's compound. Naruto was actually good friends with Shikamaru so instead of stealing he copied the scrolls. It took him ten minutes to copy down their instructions for shadow based jutsus. At one point he felt a pair of eyes on him, but the feeling seemed to disappear as soon as it came.

Naruto checked out the Akimichi compound and only found the variations of the expansion jutsus along with the instructions for making some kind of boosting pills he made sure to copy it leaving the original.

The Inuzuka compound had an animal fighting style that he thought would come in handy for his Biju form once he decided what he was going to look like coming across a picture that looked like a three headed dog.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound. Naruto gathered the scroll for the gentle fist fighting style, but inside was a note saying "Once you master this we will teach you more." Naruto had entered this place once and was hidden by the branch family. He asked questions about why they wear bandages on their foreheads. They told him about how the branch family have seals place on them to make them submissive to the main. Hiashi had tried to ban the seal after the death of his brother, but the elders over ruled him every time. Naruto was in the clan's library noticing they are just as arrogant as the Uchiha. He loaded his scroll and left a note similar to the one he left for Sasuke.

He had to double back to his house leaving another note and paper bombs to cover his tracks.

_Dear civilians_

_Rejoice I have taken the "Demon" to be trained and level your village. For a pretty amount I might add._

_Laughing my ass off_

_The thief_

Naruto was now going to his last destination the Hokage's library. He took three scrolls. The Forbidden Scroll filled with Jutsus that would be fatal to anyone who didn't have Kage or Jonin level reserves. The second was about advance fuinjutsu for weaponry. The last one was about the training regimen the Second Hokage went through to become the water master. Naruto left another note and called the shinigami disappeared.

_Dear Hokage_

_Thanks for the scrolls and the demon boy_

_Thankfully Yours_

_The Thief_

Somewhere in the world:

"Zestu what have you come to inform us about."

"The Kyubi jinchuriki has disappeared, **but not before stealing some shit."**

"No matter we will find him. We have eight more years before we put our plan into motion."

'Naruto-Kun you really left the village?'

Uzushiogakure:

"**Here we are Naruto Uzushiogakure your homeland." **Naruto opened his eyes to a wasteland and the look of disappointment was clear on his face. **"Your clan was wiped out in a day by the other nations excluding Konoha. Your mother was already gone before the attack and there are four Uzumakis left counting you, but we are not here for the scenery we are here for the underground training facility and library."**

"Why Shinigami-Sama, do we want those things?"

"**Your clan had long life spans, but you now have immortality. Your clan developed a training chamber so they can learn more in a regular person's life time instead of over hundreds of years because your clan were after knowledge instead of fighting. Knowledge is power and power is threatening to other. They were wiped out from a distance because no one other than an Uzumaki can set foot on this island."**

"How long will this training be?"

'Yeah how long will we be in this so call "Training facility" and while we are at it how long will we be in his head?'

"Dante I think asked…"

"**I heard Dante and to answer it would be a hundred years in the chamber ten years outside. Your mind will develop faster than your body."**

'The child will need real life experience.'

"**That is true than it is a good thing you have in your persuasion a key to cutting your time in half if not less. I would advise you four to use this time to teach him everything you know during this time and I will send you back to your realm. Now have you thought about your animal?"**

Naruto's mind flashed to the picture of the Cerberus. "I want to be a black Cerberus."

'You can make it more kickass than that.' Dante and Nero chimed in with their ideas.

Konoha:

"This "Thief" has stolen village secrets from the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Inuzuka, and from the Kage library." To saw the Shinobi council was pissed would be an understatement. Hiashi had mixed feeling since the Thief stole from Sasuke his elders stopped pushing to give the Uchiha secrets seeing as it was easily stolen from him. The Hyuga main branch blamed the side branch for the loss of their secrets. The Yamanaka clan refused the request to give their secrets to the Uchiha again since he didn't really care for getting them in the first place.

"You seem to be forgetting Naruto was kidnapped!" Many on the civilian council were going to accuse him for stealing clan secrets, but that would be admitting he had skills.

"Good riddance to the demon. We need to focus on getting …" The civilians were hit by the combined killing intent an ANBU, Hiashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, and the Hokage himself

"Don't you DARE talk ill of my GRANDSON and the FIRST'S CHILD!"

Uzushiogakure:

Naruto sneezes outside of the chamber. "Weird who would talk about me?"

"**Here it is and it is able to sustain a single person for longer than your training for. I would like to say good luck Naruto-Kun and goodbye."** She faded away as Naruto entered his new home.

**END**

**Reviews are needed to continue**


	2. Off to War

I don't own Naruto's world and Charcters same goes for Devil May Cry and anything else that shows up

**AN: That was a miss type Regardless of how many reviews this story gets I will continue this story it is just helpful to get feedback on the work I have. Also I tend to answer some questions in the reviews if they don't give away too much to the plot such as harem questions so keep an eye posted. I can't update daily because of obligations.**

**I am still working on beast of bloodlines I have not finished the chapter I am working on.**

**Now the story**

Konoha:

It has been a year since the thief struck and no one has seen or heard of him. A bounty was placed on his head while other wanted him captured alive. Sarutobi started truly flexing his Hokage muscle as those who celebrated the boy's kidnapping were taken for interrogation for suspicion of treason. Naruto jinchuriki status was announced along with the fact he was the fourth's son hero of the village, Kushina's child who was hero to any and all serious konoichi, related to the first and second through the Uzamaki clan.

Danzo set out his ROOT ANBU in order to find the boy who was the key to the Namikaze compound and possibly the key to his ultimate super soldier. 'You let an interesting piece of info slip in your anger my old friend.'

Kakashi retired to Jonin level for fear of killing the civilian council during one of the meetings, but thought back to the meeting with one question. What did the Hokage mean "First's son"?

Sasuke was seething with rage as the thief for stealing his clan's secrets which he couldn't replace or replicate the techniques. Sasuke began lashing out in the village needless to say he added the thief to his kill list.

Kumogakure:

Kirabi and Yugito were feeling affects from their Bijus.

On his island Bee talks it out with the eight tails. 'What's the matter Eight-o, what's wrong with yo flow?'

'**I have been trying to sense my brother's chakra, but it has disappeared and the new energy that seemed to take his place vanished not long after.'**

'Which big tailed mother have you lost my brother?'

'**Number nine'**

'We have to tell A it could be like what happened to number five.'

Yugito was in the field training the team she and Bee train. 'Why are you acting up Nibi?'

'**I can't be calm kitten there is a new power somewhere out there?'**

'What do you mean new power?'

'**I am the best sensor out of all Bijus kitty so I still have a beat on it, but it's too difficult to pinpoint. It is driving me crazy that I can't mount (hopefully) him.'**

"WHAT?!" Yugito shout causing her team to trip up.

'**I like being on top kitten, but I do like being pinned.'**

Takigakure:

'**Larva I have a plan.'**

'(sniff) what i-is it (sniff)?'

'**When this new power appears again, run to it.'**

'Why Nanabi?'

'**Insect produces the most offspring so I am in tune with safety for those around and for the brief moment I sensed it gave off an aura that said I will protect you.'**

'Okay Nanabi, I will.'

Kirigakure:

'**Yagura-Sama I…' **The turtle spoke to his host only to be cut off.

'I know you pathetic pacifist that you haven't found that power yet so don't waste your breath.'

Somewhere else:

'You can try and make me search for it but I rather stay here and blow bubble so let me be.'

Iwagakure:

A man with red hair in a spikey ponytail sat meditating searching for something.

Konoha:

Two years since the theft and the villaged increased its security. They started getting closer to a few of Orochimaru's spies. They captured Mizuki when they started looking at his account which had major discrepancies. They found out councilwoman Haruno was bribing him. He was fudging Sakura's scores she was a smart girl, but truly lacked in where it counts as a shinobi and because of his greediness he was caught. Upon interrogation he gave up his handler Kabuto who had to flee, but not before being marked in the bingo book.

Takigakure:

'I can't wait for this being anymore Nanabi I need to leave now.'

'**If you need to leave heed my words head to Kirigakure and hide out with the resistance. I have a feeling you will be safer there than here.'**

'Thank you Nanabi-chan.'

'**You welcome Fu.' **Fu gathered her things and left in the night.

Uzushiogakure:

It had been three years since he had entered, but on the inside it had been thirty years learning. Naruto had learned blacksmithing and how to make clothes along with seal mastery have made a style for him. He wore a black Vergil jacket with three blades designed in white gold on the back. The interior was black and unseen to the naked eye was a giant storage seal designed in black thread along with smaller storage seals in each pocket. Naruto had a white dress shirt underneath a black vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He topped it off with a black fedora and (Hellsing) sunglasses.

Dante and Nero taught him how to make guns, bullets and that it was wise to make sure only he could fire them.

Vergil taught him swordsmanship first focusing purely on the physical than he brought up energy enhancement.

Trish show him how to shoot pure demonic energy from his body followed by how to wield a scythe seeing how Naruto thought it was the coolest weapon ever.

Dante, Vergil, and Nero teamed up to teach him devil trigger. He figured how to turn into his Biju mode, but it proved more difficult focus it into a human sized humanoid form and astral form. The rest of his training fell into place.

He stepped out and was greeted with a face he had deemed friendly long ago. "Good evening Shini-Chan."

"**And to you as well Naruto-Kun; I see the training has gone well."**

"It was great and I am ready to kickass. By the way you could have told that the Shadow clone jutsu can speed up the learning process." Making a face that jokingly said what the hell

"**How long did it take you to figure it out?" **The shinigami to every one's surprise giggled

"Six months on the inside."

'Then if my math is correct that is roughly eighteen days outside.'

'It always surprises me to know you know math brother.'

'Debt, tabs, bullet counting, and tipping for pizza which is better than ramen, all help to train the brain.'

"You wish Dante-Nii the way you describe pizza sounds disgusting and I have eaten some disgusting things."

"**I see you all are getting along well, but I have to ask who is ready to go home?"** Naruto took a more serious look since it had been the best time of his life, but this was the day they talked about.

"Dante-Niisan and Trish-Neechan need to return. Vergil-Nii and Nero-Nii wish to stay with me."

'Dante and I have to get back to our child. Shinigami is she alright?'

"**She is safe Lady Trish she is with your friend Lady. I will give you time to say your goodbyes."** Naruto lowered his head and folded his arms entering his mindscape. His inner world had changed thanks to the Yamanaka training and secrets. It was a labyrinth that only he could navigate in the distance was a mansion where the four resided. The skyline was a permanent night lit up with his version of the aurora borealis. Naruto walked through the door and was greeted with a hug from the blond woman.

"I am glad I met you Naruto."

"I'll miss you Trish, but I know you have to go. Dante can go to hell for his sacrilege." Dante just laughed before muttering ramen sucks loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Don't cause too much trouble old man."

"Knowing our brother, that is impossible." He stated in a stoic manner.

"Tell me about it." Dante turned to his wife with a mock what the hell look.

"Don't side with him, but all joking aside I'll miss you brat."

"I will miss you too." The shinigami appeared in the mindscape.

"**Time to depart and don't worry there are many roads that lead to your destination." **With that said she waved her hand making the two disappeared. **"Naruto I have left a present for you in the real world as a departing gift from me for you won't see me until the days before your battle or I believe it is necessary see you. There is also a note detailing what I wish for you to do for the next seven years"**

Naruto bowed to her. "Thank you for your help." She disappeared with a smile. Naruto opened his eyes to see a scroll at his feet with the note.

_Naruto_

_You need to gain experience over the years and it is better way than to fight a war. Head Kirigakure and continue making a name for yourself. Your mind maybe an adult, but you are a child you will need __Parental__ or __Guardian__ consent. Beware of summoning contracts for you may not get what you wish._

_Don't forget my goal and always start at the beginning. Keep the scroll._

Naruto pick up the scroll that had hands on both ends holding the scroll shut. Seeing no way of opening it without breaking it, Naruto placed it into a seal on his coat. 'You know she is right Naruto.'

'About needing a cover then you are correct. Her need to be cryptic kind of gets on my nerves and these isn't even her best. I will have to bring back the Thief.'

'Who will you steal from kid?'

'I won't be him.' From behind Naruto stepped out a clone. "You know what to do."

"Hai boss." The clone transformed its hair black, eyes became scarlet red, whisker marks disappeared, and its body was that of a twenty year old. "What will my personality be boss?"

"The silent type; wear the stealth gear and remember stay hidden if you need to tell me something create a clone and dispel it." The clone nodded taking its fedora and placing it over its face. The clothes changed from formal to true ninja gear (**AN: Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden**).

'And what about your other problem because you may have skills, but who will accept help from a preteen.' After Nero finished talking, two more clones appeared. They began transforming their eyes became golden, hair turned silver, got rid of their whisker marks, and took the bodies of twenty-five year olds.

'I will build my name slowly as these two gain respect by showing their skills.' Vergil was proud to see how Naruto devised a plan to keep a low profile.

Naruto decided he would wear his Nero gear as he put away his hat and glasses changing his over coat into long, blue-and-red coat over a red zip-up hoodie vest, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. One of the clones changed into Dante's clothes sealing away the fedora and lengthened its silver hair to its shoulder. "Now let's get off Island." All four of them set off running towards the water, each one going through the same hand signs. In unison spoke **Water Style: Calm waters no Jutsu** stepping on the water the surrounding whirlpools died down as they ran heading to Kirigakure.

Kirigakure:

I took an hour for them to land on shore. Once they landed the Thief faded into the shadows following his orders. On the road to Kirigakure, Naruto ran across refugees not the most trusting people. Naruto created a clone and dispelled him sending his message to Thief to gather any locations of the rebellion.

The red eyed clone followed a young cloaked woman that was seen with multiple people coming and going. Naruto noticed her on the third pass by. She passed him for the eleventh time. (**Shadow manipulation: Shadow Dive no Jutsu**) The clone faded into darkness moving from shadow to shadow. Once the woman passed under a tree it attached to hers. 'Boss needs to know something feels similar to us.'

She walked around for an hour unable to shake the feeling she was being followed; she finally just chalked it up to paranoia, and headed to her destination. Walking to a collapsed mine knocking three times, paused for seven seconds, and knocked four more times. "End to the bloody mist." The rubble vanished revealing a well-lit mine.

'Boss I found it.' As the shadow dashed off to a secluded dark corner to send the message

Naruto received the memories of the direction. "Your two names are Menma and Nemar. Also your last names are Nun." Coming to the collapsed mine knocked. "End to the bloody mist." As the rocks vanished they were greeted by the cloaked woman, an older man with an eye patch, a red haired woman, and a teenager with a big ass sword.

"Who are you three and why do you know that knock?"

'So they probably have knocks for each of them.'

'If you are leading an attack it is good to be paranoid kid.'

The clone in Vergil gear stepped forward causing the four to tense. "I am Nun Menma, this is my brother Nun Nemar, and our young apprentice." It gestured to each of them. "We are wondering shinobi and we would like to give you our services." Speaking in a polite stoic manner that gave them an air of confidence that said you need us.

"What makes you think we want or need your help Menma-San?" The red head asked with a bit of skepticism

"Well I know we may not have names for ourselves, but our friend does I am sure you know the Thief." On cue the clone rose from the woman's shadow. The four jumped away as the blue haired teen charged swinging his sword only to be stopped by Menma's katana. "Please refrain from attacking my friend."

"Your friend is a wanted criminal."

"Who was able to steal from the most powerful nation without being caught." 'I wonder if they even reported boss missing?'

"So you are saying that if we accept your offer we get the full use of your skill seeing as you stopped Chojuro-Kun's swing."

"And this is only a taste of my skills, but if you need proof we can continue this fight."

"Is that okay with you Chojuro?"

"Yes Terumi-Sama."

"Hajime" The two jumped apart and charged at one another. Chojuro swung Hiramekarei to cleave clone in two only to be stopped at every turn. Chojuro saw he couldn't get past Menma's defense, Hiramekarei changed into a massive hammer. As soon as it made contact with the clone's blade Menma was launched.

'Shit special ability.' The clone twisted its body grabbing a branch landing in a crouched position leaping away as Hiramekarei came down on the branch.

'This Menma fellow has strong defensive skills, but he hasn't made an offensive move yet.' Chojuro wasn't letting up with the hammer as Menma dodged each swing. 'Is he just toying with me?' In the brief moment of doubt left an opening. The next thing he knew there was cold steel at his throat.

"Surrender it is over." The blue haired teen turned his weapon back into a sword and placed it back behind him.

"That was interesting although you still didn't show us your skills."

"If I did use more of my skills then we would be sensed by someone that would cause a problem for you, but that is the reason you allowed me to fight your swordsman. We are not here to get you caught we are here to help you Terumi-Sama." The clone bowed to her exposing his neck.

"Then we accept and will protect your friend from any bounty hunter."

"Thank you."

Kumogakure:

"Raikage-Sama!" The blond jinchuriki entered the room. "I would like to make a request to go to Kirigakure."

"Does this have anything to do with "that"?" Yugito nodded making A sigh and waving off his secretary along with his ANBU. "Make sure the room is clear." The blond channeled the Nibi's ability.

"We are clear."

"Okay, speak up."

"Nibi has found it in Kirigakure."

"So you want me to send you to a nation at war to search for something that could be dangerous. I am keeping quiet about the beast disappearance out of respect, but if you and Bee could sense it than what about the others. We may have to be ready in case Konoha is attacked."

"And that's the reason it isn't the Ninetails apparently it is a new Biju."

**END**

**I will restrain myself to in the 2000 range of words for each chapter of this story. The main love interest is in here meaning she is the queen. Reviews are needed to help form the story because many of you bring up good questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything in this story.

**AN: The clone was the one who bowed. Exposing his neck was to say if you don't trust me you can kill me. Naruto is god like, but I am starting off slow to think it out.**

**Kirigakure mines:**

Naruto was absorbing information from the conversation Mei was having with the clones Menma and Nemar. She spoke as she led them through the mine which was a labyrinth in itself. The cloaked woman was standing in the mist of the four and the way she walked seemed to be more relaxed. "This war has taken its toll on many even the civilians have seen through the lies of Yagura. The mist that surrounds the village is the medium for his genjutsu bloodline users are immune to the mist due to our brains having a higher function."

"You said our brains. So what's yours lady?" Nemar asked in his slightly disrespectful manner.

"Forgive my brother's rudeness, but he does bring up a good question."

"I have two and you may find out once you gain more of my trust or become my enemy. You could earn a bit by telling us about your specialties."

"My brother and I are blacksmiths we make weapons. I make blades, Nemar makes projectile weapons and we are very proficient with what we make."

"Projectile weapons, care to explain?" Ao asked

"They are guns, boom sticks, one way to see the inside of someone's skull Cyclops."

"Not really an answer, back in my day…" Mei turned and looked sickly sweet at Ao.

"I will kill you if you continue, but he is right."

"My brother only brings out his guns when he practices or in a fight. Thief is a silent killer, sniper, saboteur, and a thief."

"Does he ever talk?" Chōjūrō asked interested in the silent man who just shook his head.

"Our apprentice uses chained weapons."

"Does he speak or be willing to reveal his face?"

"I do Neechan, but I am not revealing my face." Naruto could tell avoid old age remarks.

"We do have a bloodline that comes in three types. Nemar and I are twins thus our bloodline type B looks the same. Thief has a type A, bloodline and our apprentice is a type C." A four man team of the same person was easy to read the other's plan. "We only use our bloodlines in battle if we have to."

They made it to the chamber where their army was located. "This is our base of operation. From here we have full access to Kirigakure. We are few in numbers of actual soldiers, but most of us are bloodline users."

"When you spoke of the mist what does it do?"

"People with chakra levels of Chunin and below are affected by it which makes them homicidal towards users even if they are their own family members. We try not to kill them since most aren't in their right mind, but then there are some…"

"Who support mass genocide right? Those are the ones you break the foot off in their asses."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have phrase it like that. I know your skill is Jonin level if not higher since the minimum display of how you dealt with Chōjūrō, but we need to truly assess your group."

"Hold up we don't follow Menma. Isn't that right, Thief?" The clone waved off the question. Mei led them to their training grounds.

"Who's first?"

"I'll go first Sensei. Who is my opponent?"

"I will fight you." The cloaked girl stepped forward. They stepped into the large ring as a ball and chain fell from Naruto's sleeve. The woman summoned a beetle. "What's with the bug?"

"It is an Onthophagus Taurus the strongest beetle able to lift up to a thousand times its weight. My ability is to absorb insects and use their strengths." The beetle phased into her hand as horns appeared on her head. "I would like to make a wager with you."

"What is this wager?"

"If I win you will take me with you when this war is over, but if you win I will be your subordinate." Mei had a shocked look on her face.

"Either way you come with us, but why ask me and not them." He asked gesturing to the clones posing as his guardians.

"Win and find out." Mei was wondering about the girl who has helped the resistance for the past year, who barely talked to anyone, and hasn't so much as given a name other than the name Bug Queen wanted to travel with people she just met.

"The rules are simple. Set one foot outside the ring you lose. The fight goes on until I call the match are you two ready…" Gaining nods from the two. "Hajime" The two sprang to life as Naruto started slamming the ball against the ground cracking the floor as the woman dashed towards him. She stretched out her hands to grab him with a plan to throw him out of the ring. Naruto dodged her hands as she tried to grab him and swung the ball into her knocking her across the ring. Naruto then continued to slam the ball on the ground.

Thief had vanished once it felt ill intent coming from the crowd. Hidden somewhere close to the cavern ceiling Thief pulled out a silenced sniper from a storage seal sown into the suit and took aim. Menma and Nemar who were standing close to Mei felt the intent towards her, getting closer, and growing in number. "Your group is in position I see." Mei whispered to the two gaining a nod and a bit of a surprised look. "I have been leading this resistance for the past few years. I learned to read people and your bodies are telling me something is coming. Thank you for taking defensive position around me Menma-san and Nemar-san." She stated as she got ready.

"Our match is about to be interrupted by unwanted party crasher be ready to bounce them." Naruto swung the ball again purposely missing.

"I know; my friends know the taste of those who spend a lot of time in the mist. You and your cousins haven't set foot near it. My names Fu by the way."

'Why did she call them my cousins they're clones and if she is like the Aburame clan…' Naruto shuddered thinking about having a hive inside their body. 'They should be telling her that.'

"Die bloodline bitc…" Was all the man got out as a bullet pass through his skull from Thief. Nemar pulled out two revolvers modified to fire shot gun round as Menma pulled out a black katana as long as his body. Four more men tried to attack Mei. Nemar blew off two of the men skulls. The sound startled everyone as it sounded like explosive tags went off. The other two were about to be intercepted, but Menma sent a shockwave bifurcating them. A war cry was heard coming from multiple tunnels. Thief fired his shots as the first wave of Kiri Shinobi enters the cavern.

Nemar put away his pistols and pulled out a hundred round assault rifle. Five clones appeared "Welcome to the **Fire Ring Squad** bitches!" Turning to cover where they were coming in from and let loose a barrage of bullets. A man tried to stab the clone in the back, but Menma severed his head.

Menma returned to Mei side who had begun fighting some more of her would be assassins. A group was swallowed by a serpent of lava. Three men were on the ground screaming from burns. "This place is a giant trap to kill off a good portion of the Mizukage's army isn't it?"

"Yes, you aren't angry are you Menma-san for being brought into this trap?" She asked with a smile as more Kiri shinobi were burned and cut in two.

"I am more upset you have involved children."

"If you are referring to your "apprentice" he seems fine." Naruto was swinging a mass of rock on a chain. "May I ask what the special ability of his weapon is?"

"It is the chain of mass. Whatever it breaks it turns into its outer shell. It is at the user's limit now, but I was referring to Chojuro-san and the cloaked girl."

"He has confidence issue, but in a real fight he is very capable and is a Jonin level shinobi. The bug Queen has Kage level chakra and has very useful abilities making her an asset to the battle field." Chojuro was surrounded, but swung his hammer sending the group flying. Fu lifted a boulder tossing it to close of an entrance. Ao was protecting his position with a purpose other than killing the enemy.

**Somewhere outside the mines:**

"Why aren't they out yet? If they activate the trap now they will take out most of Yagura's forces."

"If you use your eyes, you would see that they are still filing in meaning they are still alive and more than likely kicking ass."

"But what if they collapse the cave on them?"

"That mountain has survived strikes from the three tails itself. You can't collapse it from the outside, but once the trap goes off we march on the village."

**Inside the mine:**

Thief was sniping anything that move and traveled through the shadows to new locations. "There is someone in the…" The clone picked off the man, but not before the group he was with launched four water sharks swarming on the Thief's position.

'Switching to desert rain bullets and burst fire.' The clone fired leaving four trails of dust coming from the barrel. The bullets made contact absorbing the water and continued to hit the shinobis center mass.

Nemar's Firing squad had pinned down and taken out many Kiri shinobi who have never seen such weapons before in their lives. Menma was covering the clones' backs as more of the infiltrators tried to take them out from behind only to be met with a black blade cutting them in half. Naruto was by far the most brutal of the group as people were crushed by a massive boulder and when they thought they stopped the weapon the metal core would break through its shell to shatter whoever or whatever was in front of it.

"Menma-san it is time to go signal your companions and head to Ao position." Menma jumped to the clone of Nemar spoke to it and it disappeared. Nemar made up some random hand sign to signal the others. Naruto the outer shell of his weapon exploded like shrapnel taking out another wave as he made his way to the Cyclops' position. Thief burst fired a few more shots forcing a group away from Ao before sinking into the shadows and appearing next to the man. Chojuro slammed his hammer on the ground forcing himself into the air and over the crowd. Fu flew to Ao landing as Nemar and its clones simply marched as the mowed the shinobis down that tried to get in the way. Menma was running through whoever leaving a trail of blood and bodies with Mei right behind him setting fire behind them.

"Come on Mei-sama! Back in my day people…"

"Shut up and open it now." Ao ran through hand signs and seal papers created a dome as booms echoed outside of it.

"You have seal skills Ao-san?"

"My skills only extend to protection seals and that ate up most of my youth training in fuinjutsu."

"Question Cyclops and it is plural I am talking to you two sis. How do we get out of here before I start thinking you all look tasty and would someone turn on a light?"

"Please forgive Nemar's rudeness Mei-Neechan." Naruto focused his youki into his hand making it glow fiery red.

'**Larva that energy is what I felt, but it feels more potent not something a Jinchuriki can or should be able to use.'**

'What about those who can fully transform?'

'**Even if they can fully change into us it is a watered down version of our true power, but he feels like a true Biju, but that should be impossible we are beings of pure youki the main reason for sealing us in children since their coils are still developing. But this boy is producing it and it is being amplified by chakra not held back by it. (Is he Kurama? No, Kurama is pure hatred and I would never trust him to protect Fu.)'**

The glow illuminated the dome revealing a tunnel. "My guess is that is our exit."

'Hey kid we got something you need to check it out when you can.'

'Hey Nero-Nii, where have you been and where is Vergil?'

'Would you like to have voices talk to you while you're fighting? He went looking for a pocket of energy that is in here somewhere and from what we felt it is human souls. He said he found it and it is waiting for something in order to open it like they have a purpose.'

'Why am I now learning about this now?'

'The shingami chick talked to us about them saying that with her changes to the seal she left them with the same trigger, but didn't tell us what it was and with your mind focused on the battle it made your inner world easier to navigate. Vergil marked its location in your head kid.'

"So Cyclops you were protecting this tunnel as our escape route." Nemar said is his rude tone.

"Yes it is the only tunnel I protected with seals to keep it from collapsing like the others. Back in my day you always…"

"Please shut up or I will kill you. Now let us get out of here before our comrades think we are dead." They started through the tunnel with Naruto lighting the way with Fu right behind

"This trap seemed like a very poor idea seeing as if we hadn't come along it would have been you four against an army Mei-sama." Menma stated its opinion on the matter.

"The plan was never to fight just lead them to their deaths, but now we have seen you four fight seriously which makes me think you are key to ending this war."

"Then we need to talk about our reward for when we win this war. One, once you become Mizukage and you are the only one fit to become it Mei-sama we will need you to recognize our wandering shinobi status."

"Why not just join our village Menma-san?" Chojuro asked the man.

"We wish for full freedom to travel and not deal with village prejudice. Two, give us permission to enter the Chunin exam and would you be kind enough to tell us when they are?"

"This year and the next are in Kumo. Than after that they are in Konoha. Kumo allows groups of different sizes to join, but have age restrictions no one under the age of thirteen. Konoha only allows groups of three with their teacher, but any one that can fight is allowed to enter."

"You three can go without me to Kumo I will wait until Konoha's exams."

Fu stepped closer to Naruto. "We will need one more person if we are going to enter it. (And it would be good to go there once this place is liberated because of the long standing feud with Iwa and by extent Taki.)" They reached the exit and were greeted by some rebellion shinobi who began leading the way to the true camp.

'So you're really going to leave when this is over.' "Again why not just join Kirigakure after the war like Chojuro-kun suggested than you all would be automatically be promoted to Jonin once the war is over, but let us discuss these matters latter tonight we rest and charge straight to _his_ door."

"Why not now and end his reign?"

"This is still a village and like all is design to use it layout to defend itself. We need to strike fast but we need to plan as best we can. We can use your skills Thief." The clone just nodded as it was pickpocketing a few people around it.

**A tent within the camp:**

Naruto excused himself from the meeting saying he wanted to sleep. What he really wanted was to see what Vergil found.

**Mindscape deep:**

"So what's this about souls because if they who I think they are I want answers."

**End **

**AN: It is getting closer to the encounter with the Mizukage where I plan to reveal Naruto's human biju mode. Please give feedback. There is a poll about what will happen later in the story.**


	4. It Starts

**I don't own anything in this story**

**AN: In the manga Minato shows up when Naruto tries to rip the seal off and Kushina appears after he unlocks the gate when he gets the key from the toads. The poll I put up is leaning towards Naruto destroys the leaf. So Minato is a slight ass in this chapter**

**Mindscape:**

"Kid, why are you not using your astral form?" Nero asked because he was the one who taught him it. Astral form in the outside world is his version of Susanoo and in mindscapes took the form of armor to protect him from the enemy's mental defenses.

Naruto looked at Nero with a deadpan look. "This is my mind the one who needs protection is whoever is sealed in here." Naruto looked at the gate the Kyubi was once housed in now imbedded in a cliff, covered with vines, a stream flowing through, and a piece of paper still over the lock.

Vergil walked out from inspecting it the cage. "They are here both connect to this seal or this point. There is one male and one faint female present."

"Be ready." Naruto floated to the seal and was about to rip the seal off when a hand grabbed him and dragged him away from the gate.

"Sorry Kyubi, but you're not tricking my son into releasing…" The blond man looked to an empty cage where the fox should be he turned to Naruto with a mix of anger and fear. "Naruto where is the FOX!" Naruto laughed as his "father" reaction as the man grabbed him by the collar. "Where the hell is the fox you brat!" Naruto continued to laugh as crumbled to dirt leaving the man confused. There was a moment of silence then rumbling began as a giant hand of dirt rose from the ground grabbing him from waist down lifting him into the night sky. The stars rearranged into Naruto's face then it changed into a giant Naruto with the blond man in the palm of his hand.

"You seemed to be demanding a lot from me when I hold all the cards Minato-teme. This is my mind and I control everything in here." The former Hokage threw his signature Kunai only for them to turn to dust.

'The seal should have allowed me the same control what's going on?'

"Maybe because it is not the same seal you placed on me, but I digress you will answer all my questions or your stay in my mind will be very unpleasant."

**Kirigakure:**

A portly man was walking throughout the village walking towards the Mizukage's tower, but was stopped by ANBU gaurds. "Sir this is restricted during war times please leave." The man nodded and turned around walking back the way he came. Moments later the portly man shook his head and had a confused look on his face. The ANBU that spoke stiffen and started walking towards the tower.

"Captain, where are you going?"

Their captain turned to face them. "That man was acting weird follow him while I speak to Mizukage-sama." Seeing what he meant as the man walk aimlessly they leaped to new positions. With an unseen smirk their captain disappeared.

**Rebellion Camp:**

Menma was walking with Nemar throughout the camp learning about the people they were going to fight alongside. Nemar hung out with the card players who were rude, salty mouth veterans, they got along great. Only complaint they have was Nemar pretty much cleaned them out. Some konoichi found Menma to be a perfect gentleman asking the clone to go out once this war is over. "Menma-san, Nemar-san, how are you two getting along with your brothers in arms?" Ao asked

"All of them seem to accept us since we helped you guys out. We were being questioned about our weapons from your blacksmiths after you divulged what happened in the mine." Menma looked at the older man with slight annoyance, but knew it was necessary to speak about it.

"It will be an interesting day tomorrow. How long does it take for Thief to steal info from a village?"

"Not long he will be back in plenty of time to plan, but is that the real question you wanted to ask?"

"Because we both know you're more interested with what he did in Konoha Cyclops." Ao knew both are smart and Nemar was impatient.

"What did you do with the information and the child he kidnapped?" The two didn't flinch as their faces gave a bored look.

"We were paid by someone to liberate the boy if he was being mistreated what they didn't realize is that Thief is a kleptomaniac and focusing it into stealing from the arrogant. The boy is hidden away from anyone who would harm him."

"And we kept the jutsu's Cyclops because they're awesome."

**Mindscape:**

Minato was a beaten man as he was chained to the gate just underneath the seal forced to stay conscious. "Your _father_ is a pathetic man, couldn't even handle your less traumatizing memories." Vergil appeared with a cup of tea. "We now know your mother is just beyond the lock behind a toad seal."

"So we need to find some bug eating amphibians to get the key. Why would he put the mother of his child deeper into the seal instead of having her ready to keep her son from being taken over?"

"He did have a plan? Mom was a jinchuriki and had decent control over the biju so she was placed to help learn to control. He wanted to be the first to talk to me to make sure I was loyal to that power corrupt village." Naruto turned around to his tenants. "I checked through his memories, his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** is the Second's jutsu. He rarely used it and those who seen it were killed so not even Sarutobi knew about it. He is given credit for single handedly stopping the war, but he really killed his teammates after they helped him mutilating their bodies so they were indistinguishable from the enemies and seen as a casualty of war, but I also found out it is a family jutsu."

"So you're related to the previous Hokages. Imagine the looks on the villager's faces, when they find out you are their grandson."

"Son, I am the son of all the Hokages." Nero was shocked as Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"How is that possible?"

"Orochimaru's experiment to graphed the First's bloodline into children. It only took to three, one escaped, another is in prison, and the last one is an ANBU. They thought with the Senju ability I could absorb the demonic energy easier, but why stop there give me the genes from their greatest shinobi. Sarutobi saw me as the second coming of the first with the power I was giving off, yet Namikaze-san sees me as a genetic freak from a monster's womb." Naruto was disgusted at the man, no worm in front of him. "Also, when you write a letter, make sure that the person that it is intended for isn't an emotional cripple who can't go near the compound." The letter appeared in front of his face saying dear Kakashi.

**Camp Tent:**

Naruto opened his eyes to see his clones in his tent. "You would never guess what… never mind you guys will see later what's up?" Menma stepped forward looking at their boss with a serious look.

"The meeting went as well as you could expect. Nemar and I are to follow Mei into battle against Yagura while you, Thief, Ao, and the kids keep the village busy. The army will keep the outside reinforcements who are still at the mine from entering the village." Naruto was interested as Thief's memory came to him

**Kirigakure minutes ago:**

The ANBU captain was grabbing whatever scroll he could get his hands on and dropping them on the floor. "What are you doing captain?" a subordinate asked seeing the growing pile of scrolls.

"I am searching for a certain scroll." He stated as he threw more scrolls on the floor.

"Sir what scroll could you be looking to treat these others with reckless abandon?" The captain stopped and turned towards him body language conveying what he was about to say was extremely serious.

"Come in and close that door what I am about to say could jeopardize the war." The shinobi did as he was told walking closer to his superior. Shadows began to creep up his back towards his neck. The captain's body relaxed as he spoke. "We're both going to die." Before he could react the shadows snapped his neck. The captain tipped over each shelf dumping the scrolls.

(**Shadow Manipulation: Engulfing Shadow**) The shadow covered the floor as all the scrolls were absorbed. Thief rose from the floor as the shadow came back to him. The clone looked at its work. The captain was coming out of his haze seeing his subordinate dead on the ground. (**Shadow Manipulation: Shadow Spikes**) The man was pierced through the heart and lungs; Thief dispelled itself giving Naruto the full info.

**Camp Tent:**

Naruto ran through some hand signs "**Shadow Manipulation: Reverse Engulfing Shadow**" his shadow began to spread across the ground bringing up all the scrolls. Half of the scrolls were blue prints for the village while the others were village Jutsus. Naruto smiled at his haul and remade Thief knew he was to grab the blue prints so Terumi Mei could plot a way to get to the soon to be late Mizukage.

(**Shadow Manipulation: Engulfing Shadow**) The scrolls were absorbed. (**Shadow Manipulation: Shadow Dive**) Thief dashed shadow to shadow unseen to their Commander.

Naruto turned to his clones with a serious look. "Menma transform into me, I will be going after the Mizukage, but change my hair color to crimson red in honor of Ka-san." Menma changed to Naruto as Naruto did the same. Moments later a rebel soldier came to his tent to see "Naruto" without his hood on.

"Terumi-Sama wishes to see all of you." With that the Shinobi left leaving the clones to look at their boss "Menma".

'I now see why Fu knew I was the head.' "You three need to keep up that y- our apprentice is the head of our clan or something all of your body languages are now saying I'm the boss which you three have been doing since we met them. Mei will catch on that something is off."

'Good catch Naruto I thought you wouldn't see it.'

'You knew Vergil?' Naruto asked to hear a slight chuckle.

'I noticed when we were training that shadow clone are subservient replicas that's how I figured where the real you was at even in a mass brawl seeing as they sacrifice themselves for you.'

**Command tent:**

The four entered the tent "Naruto" not having his hood up. Ao looked at the boy veins became visible around his eye patch as he stared for a moment before they receded. The look did not go unnoticed by the clones and Naruto, but they didn't want to make a fuss. 'Checking to see if the hair is a henge.'

Mei was leaning over a map when she noticed the three and the hoodless apprentice. "You trust us enough to show your face? You're going to be a handsome man when you grow up."

"Naruto" blushed and began rubbing his head. "Thanks Neechan."

"Menma" decided to speak. "I take it you received the scrolls from Thief?" Mei nodded to the clone as it walked out the dark corner. The two clones and Naruto clapped as they all had the same thought that it was cool. "Bravo brother." Thief bowed getting sweat drops from those around.

"Thanks to your brother we now know of the Kage escape tunnel called The Dragons Bowels, yet they don't say where the exit is. We could take the village, but with how crazy Yagura has gotten he may just wipe out the village in Biju form."

"I say you leave him to us." Nemar stated getting the attention of everyone in the tent. Mei looked at the clone like he was crazy. "Hear me out; we are an unknown, we can get close and get him to a location you specify. The five will still have to keep the city busy to make sure they don't notice their Kage missing." 'Besides we all have the same ability to sneak pass his ANBU.'

Mei was thinking it over if they could get him to a location of their choice they would have the advantage. Mei did not know much about them, but they had this feeling they could accomplish anything. This war has left Kirigakure weaker than it was she would need these four to reclaim what the village lost. She could offer them sannin status to entice them. "Menma what would it take to make all of you a part of the hidden Mist" All of the clones looked at Mei then to "Menma" fixing their body language to say he doesn't speak for all of us as they have been doing.

"We must make a name for ourselves and short cutting us to high levels is not going to help us."

"You will have earned all of your ranks for helping us and…"

"Menma" held up his hand to stop Mei from continuing. "We will be your allies and leave a way for you to contact us, but I know the real reason is to bring strength and jobs back to Kirigakure so we will do this. Our apprentice will join your ranks you send him and two other young shinobi to Konohagakure chunin exams show that even the young are stronger here than anywhere else. Jobs would come from afar and we will secure you alliances by stating whoever wants to work with us must go through you."

Mei thought his proposal over if she was the main go through for the infamous Thief who is by far the greatest thief in this day and age to steal from what is currently the strongest village; people from all over wishing to use his services would increase village income. 'This is probably the best deal I can get.' "I agree to this." She reached out to shake "Menma's" hand sealing the deal. "Back to the matter at hand if you can bring him to this clearing it is wear the first Mizukage faced the Biju and it will become a symbol for the end of the bloody mist era." He looked at the name it was called the Barren Field.

"Okay, take this." "Menma" tossed a weird kunai that was shaped as a diving falcon. "Bring that with you to the field when it glows throw it on the ground."

'Could this be… no it can't be?' "I will head to the field to set up some traps, Ao get everyone ready to move out in one hour, and Menma you two better deliver."

"Come on brother we need to head out."

**An hour later outside Kirigakure:**

The army was had surrounded the village ready in case the army returned, the five in charge of distracting the village security were ready to attack, and the brothers only had to start the party. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**"

**KIrigakure Kage office:**

The two appeared in the office with a flash from a hidden Falcon Kunai. They turned to see what looked like a shock eleven year old. Nemar decided to speak. "Hey buddy, where is your daddy the Mizukage?"

A tick mark appeared on the "boy's" face as he went through a few hand signs under the desk. "**Water style: Water Pulse Shockwave**" the entire floor exploded with water. It was heard from outside the village as the distraction team made their move. The "boy" stood viewing his work with a frown. "I am the Mizukage and I'm a grown ass man." He turned before hearing a click and a sword being pulled from its scabbard.

"Good cause I have no problem fucking up a midget."

END

**AN: The poll will be closed soon with the verdict being death of the village hidden in the leaves. I may open polls to see what clans will be destroyed and who dies. I started another story where Naruto is going to be very dark. I am working on the eighth chapter of Beast of Bloodlines. As always review and give me feedback. **


End file.
